Neville Longdubas, le survivant
by busard
Summary: Et si Voldemort s'en était prit à Neville plutôt qu'à Harry ? La vie de Harry Potter à Poudlard si il n'avait été qu'un élève comme les autres. Futur Harry/Ginny comme d'habitude.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai envie de changer de registre. Alors voici une nouvelle fic sur Harry Potter. Et comme j'aime changer les choses, voici ma nouvelle idée. Je ne sais absolument pas si cette fic sera longue ou courte. Mais J'espère que vous aimerez.

Chapitre 1

Harry fut réveillé par les coups donnés à sa porte par sa jeune sœur. Iris Potter du haut de ses presque dix ans savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait. Tout comme son grand frère d'ailleurs. Et comment aurait il put en être autrement sachant qu'ils étaient les enfants de James et Lily Potter, et que les maraudeurs étaient leurs parrains. Sirius était celui de Harry, Remus était celui de Iris et Peter était celui du petit dernier Ryan qui avait tout juste cinq ans.

En tant qu'ainé, Harry avait bénéficié de toutes les connaissance acquissent par les bien trop célèbres maraudeurs. Son parrain lui avait offert son premier livre sur la défense contre les forces du mal quand Harry avait eut neuf ans, ce qui lui avait valut de voir la porte des Potter lui être fermée pour deux mois. Lily potter n'ayant pas du tout appréciée ce genre de cadeau.

Mais aujourd'hui Harry ne perdit pas de temps à se rappeler tout ce que son parrain lui avait apprit. Car aujourd'hui était enfin venu le jour qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Il allait enfin rentré à l'école de sorcier de Poudlard ! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela !Même les coups incessants frappés à sa porte ne pouvaient gâcher sa joie.

Quand il descendit, il fut heureux de voir que son parrain était venu. Sirius Black avait affronté les mangemorts quand Harry n'avait qu'un an. Il avait réussi à s'échapper en tuant son tourmenteur, mais il ne s'en était pas sorti indemne. Il avait pratiquement perdu l'usage de sa jambe gauche, et il n'arrivait plus à se déplacer que grâce à l'aide de ses canes. Un jour Harry lui avait demandé comment il avait été blessé. Sirius lui avait juste dit qu'il était encore trop jeune pour entendre cette histoire, mais qu'il devait cependant savoir que Sirius était très fier de ses blessures et qu'il referait ce qu'il avait fait sans hésiter. Ce jour là Sirius était devenu le héros de Harry.

Harry s'installa à table,et il essaya de manger comme sa mère l'y incitait avec douceur. Mais rien ne pouvait passer, et son père lui permit de quitter la table pour aller une nouvelle fois vérifier que toutes ses affaires étaient bien dans sa valise. Il entendit sa mère soupirer derrière lui, et il vit son père se lever et mettre une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa mère.

Quand le moment fut venu, toute la famille sa casa dans le break familiale. James Potter avait prit sa journée pour accompagner son fils jusqu'à la gare. Il travaillait avec son ami Sirius dans la plus grande entreprise de farces et attrapes de toute L'Angleterre. Lui et ses trois autres amis maraudeurs l'avait crée jute après la disparition de Voldemort, bien sur toute la famille prononçait ce nom sans crainte, car James ne voulait pas voir ses enfants avoir peur de juste un nom. Les blessures de Sirius et l'état naturel de Remus les empêchaient de trouver un bon travail et Peter continuait de suivre ses amis en tout, alors James avait eut l'idée de mettre en pratique ce qu'ils avaient commencés à l'école. Très vite la petite entreprise connue un succès phénoménal, bien plus que tout ce que ses créateurs auraient put prévoir. Et ils devinrent tous vraiment très riches.

La mère de Harry n'avait pas voulut suivre son mari dans l'aventure, et elle avait gardée son poste de préparatrice de potion à Ste mangouste. Cependant elle était toujours là quand les "garçons" avaient besoin de son aide. Elle adorait son mari, et ses enfants lui apportait plus de joies qu'elle n'aurait put en espérer. Le seul point noir dans sa vie était le fait que sa grande sœur refuse de la voir ou de connaitre ses neveux et nièce. Pourtant Lily ne perdait pas espoir qu'un jour l'une de ses lettres touche Petunia, et qu'elles ne redeviennent complices comme elles l'étaient avant que Lily ne reçoive sa lettre de Poudlard.

XXXXXXXX

Arrivés à la gare, Harry se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture et il sautilla devant le coffre fermé qui contenait sa valise et la cage contenant Hedwige, la chouette effraye que son parrain lui avait offert quand Harry avait reçu sa lettre. Harry aurait souhaiter avoir un chat, car comme sa mère il avait une passion pour eux, mais son parrain semblait les détester. Donc il s'était rabattu sur une chouette, et tout compte fait Hedwige n'était pas si mal que ça.

Quand il eut enfin sa valise en main il se mit à courir en direction du pylône entre la voie neuf et dix. Ce faisant il manqua de bousculer un jeune garçon qui devait, comme lui, être un premier année. Harry s'excusa bien bas, tout comme sa mère le lui avait apprit, puis il reprit sa course. Il entendit vaguement une voix de vieille femme dire derrière lui d'une voix exaspérée.

" Neville ! Regarde un peu ou tu vas pour une fois !"

Harry passa sans problème sur la voix 9 3/4. Mais il stoppa net à la vue du poudlard express. Il attendit patiemment que ses parents le rejoigne pour leur donner un dernier baiser avant le départ. Il vit les Weasley arriver. Harry les connaissaient bien car ils étaient les amis de ses parents et leur fille Ginny était la meilleure amie de sa sœur Iris. D'ailleurs, dès qu'elles se virent, les deux fillettes se mirent à discuter ensembles. Que pouvaient elles bien avoir à se dire ? Se demandait souvent Harry. Il n'en savait rien, et franchement il préférait l'ignorer.

Harry vit aussi Ron arriver, ainsi que les jumeaux et Percy. Harry aimait bien les Weasley, mais il n'était pas aussi proche d'eux que ne l'était Iris. Ron était plutôt sympa, mais une dispute l'été dernier à propos d'une partie d'échec que Harry avait gagnée, les avaient laisser plutôt en froid. Ron n'aimait pas perdre, et Harry n'avait pas apprécié d'être traité de tricheur. Donc ce fut sans surprise qu'il vit Ron monter seul dans un compartiment. Harry se jura bien d'éviter ce compartiment durant tout le voyage.

Après avoir embrassé sa famille et Sirius, Harry grimpa dans le train. Il trouva rapidement un compartiment vide et s'y installa. Il sorti la tête par la fenêtre pour voir Ginny et Iris en pleurs. Bien sur, les deux fillettes voulaient elles aussi partir avec lui. Il se mit donc a faire des grimaces pour les faire rire. Sa mère lui fit les gros yeux, mais les rires flutés qui lui répondirent furent suffisant pour oublier que sa mère lui ferait sans doute payer son attitude plus tard.

Très vite les portes se fermèrent et le train prit de la vitesse. Harry fit signe au revoir à sa famille jusqu'à ce que la gare ne soit plus visible. Alors il s'assit à nouveau. C'est alors qu'il eut la peur de sa vie. Un énorme croassement se fit entendre juste sous lui. Harry se releva comme une flèche et il vit un gros crapaud qui avait élu domicile sur son siège !

Il s'apprêtait à aller voir le contrôleur quand la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit pour livrer passage au jeune garçon qu'il avait bousculé tout à l'heure.

" Tu n'aurais pas vu un crapaud ?" demanda timidement le garçon au visage lunaire.

" C'est le tien ?" demanda Harry en montrant la bête qui n'avait toujours pas bougée.

" Trevor !" S'exclama la garçon." Merci de l'avoir retrouver ! C'est un cadeau de mon grand oncle et j'aurais eut de la peine de le perdre."

" Il m'a fichu une sacrée trouille !" S'exclama Harry. " Tu devrais l'attacher. C'est un danger publique !" Plaisanta Harry.

Le garçon entra dans le compartiment avec sa valise.

" Je peux m'installer ici ?" Demanda il.

" Bien sur ! Pas de problèmes. Et désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je crois que j'étais bien trop excité pour te voir. désolé de t'avoir bousculé."

"Ce n'est pas grave. Cela m'arrive tout le temps. Ma grand mère dit que j'attire les catastrophes."

Le jeune garçon se plongea dans la silence après cela. Inconsciemment le regard de Harry fut attiré par la main de son vis à vis qui semblait vouloir tirer ses cheveux le plus possible sur son front.

" Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter." Dit il pour rompre le silence qui devenait gênant.

" Neville Longdubas." Répondit l'autre.

" Vraiment !" S'exclama Harry. "Bon dieux ! C'est dingue !"

Harry souriait comme un malade. Rencontrer une légende comme Neville Longdubas était tout bonnement incroyable. Mais le garçon semblait gêné par toute cette attention, et Harry décida de changer de sujet.

" Tu t'y connais en quiditch ?" Demanda il.

A suivre.

Alors ? Le début vous plait ? Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute sur la répartition. J'espère que vous me suivrez avec cette histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laisser une review ainsi qu'à tout mes autres lecteurs. J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire cette fic, car, pour la première fois, je ne sais absolument pas comment elle va finir. Merci de votre patience.

Chapitre 2  


Tout le monde connaissait l'histoire de Neville Longdubas. Un soir de Noël, quand Neville avait tout juste un an, le plus puissant des sorciers maléfiques s'en était prit à sa famille. Personne ne savait comment Voldemort avait trouvé le refuge secret des Longdubas. Tout ce que l'on savait c'est qu'il avait tué Frank, en premier, puis Alice. Mais quand il avait tenté de tuer le petit Neville, son sort s'était retourné contre lui, et il avait disparu.

Neville avait gardé de cette confrontation une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front. Il avait été envoyé vivre chez sa grand-mère paternelle, et plus personne n'avait entendu parler de lui jusqu'à ce fameux jour ou il avait fait la connaissance de Harry Potter dans le train.

Mais si Harry semblait plus que ravis d'avoir fait la connaissance de Neville, l'autre garçon qui occupait leur compartiment semblait trop perdu dans ses pensées pour prêter attention au "survivant". Le jeune garçon blond était venu leur demander l'autorisation de partager leur compartiment après que deux grosses brutes l'ai chassé du sien. Le garçon se présenta comme Drago Malfoy, puis il ne dit plus rien jusqu'à l'arrivée au pré-au-lard.

Une fois descendus sur le quai, Harry eut la désagréable surprise d'entendre Ronald Weasley se plaindre à nouveau de ce qu'il ne pourrait pas se différencié de ses frères. Cela avait été le refrain de Ron durant tout l'été, et Harry commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez d'entendre toujours la même chose. Bien sur, il comprenait que Ron avait du mal à être toujours comparé à ses ainés, mais trop c'était trop ! Harry se décida donc à faire partager à Ron, un secret que son parrain lui avait révélé.

" Tu n'as qu'a demander au choixpeau de te mettre dans une autre maison que Griffondor !" S'exclama il d'une manière brusque. " Comme cela tu ne sera pas obligé de faire comme tes frères."

" Ce n'est pas possible !" Dit Ron. "Tu raconte n'importe quoi !"

" Non ! C'est vrai !" Protesta Harry. " Mon oncle Sirius aurait dut aller à Serpentard, comme tout les membres de sa famille. Mais il à convaincu le choixpeau de l'envoyer à Griffondor. Le tout est de le vouloir assez fort."

Ce que Ron aurait put répondre à cela fut perdu dans le cri tonitruant d'une sorte de géant qui s'exclama : " Les premières années, par ici, s'il vous plait !".

Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une simple demande, et Neville ne se sentait pas du tout rassuré. Mais comme Harry alla salué le géant, Neville en conclu qu'il devait être moins dangereux que son apparence ne laissait le supposer. N'ayant jamais quitté la maison de sa grand-mère, Neville n'avait eut que de très faibles interaction avec des personnes qui n'étaient pas de sa famille. Et tout ce monde qui l'entourait commençait à lui tourner la tête.

Heureusement, le trajet en barque se passa calmement, et en silence. Harry et Neville étaient bien trop occupés à admirer le château, et Ron et Drago semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Bien trop vite à leur gout, les élèves de première année se retrouvèrent dans le hall, à attendre que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvre devant eux. Il y avait cependant eut un petit problème quand les deux grandes brutes, qui portaient le nom de Crabb et Goyle, avaient tentés de se moquer du jeune Drago, mais l'arrivée du professeur Mccgonagal avait mit rapidement fin à l'échange violent de mots.

Drago était le fils unique de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Et, normalement, il aurait dut commander aux brutes qui tentaient de se moquer de lui. Mais la mort inopinée de son père quand Drago avait tout juste un an, l'avait privé de tout pouvoir. Sa mère avait craint pour la vie de son fils et elle s'était enfermée avec lui derrière les murs du castel Malfoy, coupant tout les ponts avec les anciennes relations de son défunt mari, et même avec sa propre famille. Narcissa avait renier son appartenance à l'organisation des mangemorts, et seule la disparition de Voldemort lui avait permit d'échapper aux conséquences de son acte. Cependant, ell avait été mit à l'écart de la bonne société, et les anciens membres du groupe la tenait pour une traitresse. Elle avait élevée son fils en lui apprenant qu'il devrait redonner un jour tout son lustre au nom des Malfoy.

Quand Harry entra dans la grande salle, il regarda partout autour de lui. Il entendit vaguement une fille expliquer l'origine du plafond, mais il n'y prêta pas grande attention à ce qu'elle disait. Son père, ainsi que ses oncles, lui ayant largement parler du château depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant le tabouret sur lequel le choixpeau reposait. Harry sourit quand il entendit la chanson du choixpeau, il en connaissait plusieurs autres que son oncle Remus s'était fait un plaisir de lui chanter quand il était petit. Puis vint le moment tant redouté.

Neville tremblait de tout ses membres quand il fut appelé pour monter sur l'estrade. Le choixpeau voulait l'envoyé à Serpentard, mais Neville le supplia de ne rien en faire. Sa grand-mère lui avait clairement dit qu'il devrait être à Griffondor, comme lavaient été ses parents. Et Neville craignait sa grand-mère plus que tout autres personnes au monde. Ce fut donc avec un immense soulagement qu'il entendit le choixpeau crier : " Griffondor.". Dans son soulagement il n'entendit pas la table des Griffondors crier "Longdubas, avec nous !". Pas plus qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait gardé le choixpeau sur la tête !

Harry riait de bon cœur. Voir Neville courir à la table des Griffondor avec le choixpeau avait suffit à faire partir toute ses peurs. Il attendait impatiemment son tour, mais le choixpeau semblait avoir du mal avec Drago. Après un long moment Drago fut envoyé à Griffondor. Puis, vint aussi le tour de Harry. A peine le choixpeau eut il touché sa tête qu'il entendit tout haut :"Griffondor". Il reposa soigneusement le choixpeau et il couru s'assoir face à Neville et Drago.

Ron fut le dernier à être placé. Mais, tout comme pour Neville et Drago, le choixpeau sembla prendre son temps. Les frères de Ron semblaient être surpris par cette attente, mais Harry se dit que Ron suivait peut être son conseil. Finalement le choixpeau s'écria : "Pouffsouffle". A la plus grande consternation des frères weasley. Ron, cependant affichait un sourire satisfait. Harry en fut heureux pour lui. Ron allait pouvoir grandir à son propre rythme sans que l'image parfaite de ses frères ne vienne peser sur lui. Et c'était déjà beaucoup!

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensés. A bientôt pour la suite.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour l'attente, mais un problème de page blanche et des problèmes familiaux plus sérieux ont retardés la publication de ce chapitre. Je n'en suis pas complétement satisfaite, mais je n'arrive pas a faire mieux.J'espère que vous aimerez cependant ce chapitre.

Chapitre 3

Le petit-déjeuné du lendemain rendit à moitié sourds tous les élèves de l'école. En effet, Ron et Drago reçurent tout les deux une beuglante durant ce repas. Et ils eurent la très bonne idée de les ouvrir en même temps. Ce qui résultat en un amas incompréhensible de cris. Laissant les pauvres Drago et Ron abasourdis sur leur chaise. Et les élèves qui avaient conservés une partie de leur audition se firent un plaisir immense à éclater de rire, rajoutant à la confusion totale.

Après cela, Drago, Neville et Harry se dépêchèrent de quitter la grande salle pour se rendre à leur premier cour. Les indications que son père et son parrain avaient donner à Harry l'aidèrent à ne pas se perdre et à arriver dans la classe avant le début des cours. Il en fut extrêmement content après les remarques acerbes que le professeur Mcgonagal adressa à Ron et à Julian qui s'étaient perdus dans les couloirs.

Harry apprécia beaucoup sa première journée, même si le professeur de potion se révéla être très exigeant. Le professeur Vintage avait tout de suite précisé ce qu'il attendait d'eux : rien moins que la perfection. Il avait aussi signalé que, bien qu'étant le responsable de la maison serpentard, il n'accorderait aucune faveur, et que tout travail serait jugé équitablement. Ceci plut tout de suite à Harry qui savait que le cour de potion était l'un de ceux ou il ne devait absolument pas échouer. Lily Potter l'avait bien fait comprendre à son fils.

Par contre Harry n'aima absolument pas le cour de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur qui enseignait cette matière ce trouva être trop terrifié pour pouvoir correctement expliquer les cours à ses élèves. Harry, qui avait déjà été entrainé par Sirius s'ennuya ferme durant ce cour. Mais ce ne fut rien comparer au cour d'histoire de la magie. Comme le lui avait dit son père, Harry constata que, en effet, le fantôme avait une prédilection marquée pour les guerres des gobelins. Mais, somme toute, la vie à Poudlard lui plaisait et il ne l'aurait pas échangée pour rien au monde.

Pendant les deux premières semaines, les serpentards s'étaient plus ou moins tenus à carreau. Mais cela ne pouvait pas durer ! Les choses s'envenimèrent durant la première leçon de vol à balais. Neville, à qui sa grand-mère avait toujours interdit de monter sur un balais, appréhendait plus que tout ce moment. Il avait reçu ce matin même un rappeltout de sa grand-mère, et il essayait tant bien que mal de savoir pourquoi la fumée était devenue rouge,en un moyen de conjurer la peur qu'il ressentait à l'idée de devoir quitter le sol. Harry avait constaté que Neville était très distrait, mais les gens pardonnaient beaucoup de chose au "survivant", et cela faisait sourire Harry.

La leçon de vol commença plutôt bien. Harry attrapa tout de suite son balais, mais le contraire eut été étonnant, car son père lui avait donné des cours de vol en cachette de sa mère. Lily jugeant Harry bien trop jeune pour monter sur un balais. Neville, quand à lui, mit un temps infini avant que son balais ne se soulève. Le son de sa voix indiquait clairement qu'il aurait préférer rester ses deux pieds sur le sol. Après cela les élèves s'envolèrent.

Drago était en train de monter tranquillement dans les airs quand Crabb et Goyle se placèrent de chaque coté de lui. Sur un signe de tête de Crabb, un serpentard perdit le contrôle de son balais et il allât se fracturer le poignet. Mme Bibine ordonna aux élèves de redescendre, puis elle accompagna le jeune serpentard à l'infirmerie sans remarquer que Crabb et goyle tenaient toujours Drago prisonnier entre eux. Aussitôt qu'elle fut hors de vue, les deux serpentards tentèrent de faire tomber Drago de son balais. Voyant cela Harry et Neville s'envolèrent pour aller à la rescousse de leur ami.

Drago avait du mal à rester sur son balais, mais sa fierté l'avait empêcher de demander de l'aide à son professeur tant qu'il le pouvait. Il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps avant de tomber, et, vu la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait, il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait surement pas avec juste un poignet cassé. Ce fut pourquoi il éprouva un immense soulagement quand il entendit Harry ordonner aux serpentards de le laisser tranquille. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut de voir que Neville aussi venait à son secours. Drago s'était bien rendu compte que Neville détestait voler. Et le fait qu'il brave sa phobie pour lui venir en aide fit que quelque chose en Drago qui avait toujours été enfermé à clef s'ouvrit. C'était donc cela l'amitié ? Drago se surprit à aimer le sentiment.

Neville n'avait pas hésité. Il détestait voler mais il savait aussi que Harry ne pourrait pas tenir tête seul face aux deux serpentards. Alors il avait mit ses peurs de coté et il avait suivit Harry. A sa plus grande surprise, il découvrit que, finalement, le vol n'était pas si terrible que cela. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit fier de lui quand les deux grosses brutes abandonnèrent la partie. Cela avait sans doute eut pour raison que les serpentards avaient criés que le professeur revenait, mais le fait de voir les sourires radieux sur les visages de Drago et de Harry firent que Neville se sentit faire partie d'un tout pour la première fois de sa vie. il savait qu'une amitié indéfectible venait de se construire entre eux trois durant ce moment, et il en était heureux. Neville Longdubas, "le survivant", n'était plus seul au monde.

A suivre.

Un court chapitre, je sais, mais la seule chose qui m'ait inspirer une suite. J'espère que ma crise de la page blanche est finie et j'espère pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre d'ici une à deux semaines. A très bientôt, et merci d'avance à tout ceux qui me laisseront une review.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez. Je veux juste dire un petit mot personnel pour Rory : je reconnais bien volontiers avoir mal orthographié le nom de famille de Neville. Mais avant de critiquer un auteur, on effectue soit même des recherches. Ainsi le nom de Neville ne s'écrit pas Longdubas, mais il ne s'écrit pas non plus Longdubat comme tu l'affirme. Après avoir fait des recherche j'ai vu qu'il s'écrivait Londubat. Ma traduction du nom se base sur le nom anglais, et bien que je pourrais le changer, j'aime mieux la façon dont je l'ai traduit. Désolée pour les puristes, mais franchement je suis presque sur de refaire des erreurs dans les noms tant que je n'aurais pas acheter les livres. Si une bonne âme veux me parrainer financièrement, je jure de faire très attention à l'écriture des noms, sinon j'espère que vous ne lisez pas cette fic juste pour noter mes erreurs (qui sont malheureusement nombreuses) mais plutôt dans le but de vous faire rêver comme cela est le vœu de son auteur.

Chapitre 4

Le premier trimestre s'était passé très calmement pour les trois amis. Bien sur les serpentards continuaient à essayer de rendre la vie difficile au pauvre Drago, mais celui-ci arrivait assez bien à les ignorer. Heureusement, les serpentards ne partageaient que les cours de transfiguration et de potion avec les griffondors. Et aucun des deux professeurs n'auraient accepter que leur cour soit perturbé par une querelle entre élèves. Crabb et Goyle, les meneurs de la campagne anti-Drago, étaient heureusement bien trop bêtes pour planifier une attaque en dehors des heures de cours.

La mère de Drago n'avait toujours pas pardonnée à son fils de ne pas s'être retrouvé à serpentard, et donc Drago dut donc se tourné vers ses amis pour avoir quelques douceurs. Ce qui ne posa aucun problème du fait que Harry recevait chaque semaines non seulement un envoi de ses parents, mais aussi un de son parrain. Et à tout prendre Harry préférait largement ce que Sirius lui envoyait. Sa mère étant bien trop axée sur la bonne nutrition au gout du jeune garçon.

De plus,Sirius ne faisait pas que lui envoyer des friandises. Ainsi, quelques semaines après la rentrée des classes Harry avait reçu la fameuse "carte du maraudeur". Sirius avait bien dit à son filleul de ne surtout rien dire à sa mère, mais cette recommandation était plutôt inutile, car Harry se doutait bien que sa mère lui aurait reprit la carte si elle avait sut que son fils la possédait. Alors il n'en avait parler à personne en dehors de ses grands amis.

Cette carte fut l'objet d'une très grande frayeur pour les trois amis. En effet, Neville et Drago avaient été là quand Harry l'avait reçu, et le jeune garçon s'était empressé de leur expliqué en quoi elle consistait dès qu'ils se furent retrouvés seuls. Après cela, ils avaient passés de nombreuses nuits à observer les allés et venus des uns et de autres sur la carte. Cependant, un nom les intriguaient beaucoup. Il y avait un certain "Touffu" qui se trouvait dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage. Et un soir, n'y tenant plus, les trois amis étaient partis voir à quoi ressemblait ce Touffu.

Mal leur en prit ! Touffu se révéla être un énorme chien à trois tête ! Harry eut la peur de sa vie quand il vit les énormes mâchoires se diriger vers lui et ses amis. Heureusement pour eux, ils réussirent à refermer la porte avant que le chien ne puisse les mordre. Mais cela leur avait servit de leçon. Et bien qu'ils furent intrigués par un certain Tom Jedusort qui semblait partager la même place que le professeur Quirell, ils ne cherchèrent pas à en savoir plus avant la fête Halloween.

Ce soir là, après qu'ils furent ramenés dans leur dortoirs par les préfets, Harry sorti sa carte pour voir ou se trouvait exactement le Troll. A son plus grand étonnement, il vit que le Troll avait quitter les cachots et qu'il se dirigeait à présent vers la grande salle. Harry fut très content que lui et ses amis aient quittés la salle, et qu'ils soient à présent en sécurité dans leur dortoir. Ce n'était pas qu'il fut un froussard, mais affronter un Troll juste pour le plaisir était une chose que Lily Potter aurait totalement désapprouvée. Et bien que Harry fut plus proche de son père, il ne voulait pour rien au monde décevoir sa mère. Les professeurs étaient là pour s'occuper du troll !

Ce fut d'ailleurs en cherchant ses professeurs que Harry se rendit compte que le professeur Quirell était parti au troisième étage et qu'il avait rencontré Touffu. Harry vit le professeur quitter l'étage interdit, Touffu devait avoir remporter la victoire. Cependant Harry prit la décision cette nuit là de parler de ce qu'il trouvait étrange sur la carte avec son parrain lorsqu'ils se verraient pour les vacances de Noël.

En effet, Harry et ses deux amis devaient tous retourner chez eux pour les vacances scolaires. Ce fut avec une certaine excitation qu'ils reprirent le Poudlard express. Ron avait dut resté à Poudlard pour les fêtes car ses parents rendaient visite à leur fils ainé, et Harry se sentait bizarrement triste pour lui. Jamais il ne pourrait imaginé passé ses fêtes dans l'enceinte de l'école, sa famille lui manquerait de trop !

Arrivés à Londres les trois amis se séparèrent. Neville rejoignit sa grand-mère, et Harry pria le ciel de ne pas devoir lui être présenté. Cette vieille femme lui faisait vraiment peur ! Elle avait un tel air d'autorité que Harry se sentait immédiatement fautif dès qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui. Heureusement il aperçut très vite ses parent et il courut les embrasser. Tout se serait très bien passé si des cris de folle furieuse ne s'étaient pas soudain élevés. En tournant la tête Harry vit que le pauvre Drago était victime de cette folle. Il aurait voulut aller aider son ami, mais la main de son père sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Sans un mot James entraina son fils vers la sortie de manière inflexible. Avant même qu'il n'eut put réagir ou même dire au revoir à son ami, Harry se retrouva dans la voiture de ses parents qui roulait en direction de Godric's hollow.

A suivre.

Un court chapitre, mais j'ai vraiment des problèmes avec cette première année.J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour les années suivantes. J'espère que vous me suivrez jusque là. Je vais essayer de poster un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Dire que Sirius ne fut pas inquiété quand Harry lui parla de son problème avec la carte du maraudeur, serait comme dire qu'il n'aimait pas le jeune garçon comme son propre fils. C'est pourquoi il fit venir tout de suite Remus dans la bibliothèque. En effet, Harry l'avait entrainé là peu après la fin du repas de Noël en lui disant qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

Remus fut lui aussi inquiet de ce que Harry avait découvert. Il savait que la carte ne pouvait pas mentir, donc cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : le professeur Quirell partageait son corps avec un certain Tom Jedusor, qui qu'il soit. Et cela ne pouvait mener à rien de bon ! Ce fut pourquoi Remus prit sur lui d'entrer en contact avec le professeur Dumbledore dès qu'il rentrerait chez lui. Sirius et lui étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que personne d'autre ne devait être au courant de cette découverte, et ils avaient fait promettre à Harry de n'en parler à personne d'autre.

Ce n'était pas que Sirius ou Remus se méfie de James ou de Peter, mais il valait mieux que le moins de personnes possible soient au courant. La clé du succès reposait en grande partie dans le secret. En plus, si Lily savait que Harry risquait d'être en danger à Poudlard, il n'était pas sur qu'elle aurait sut garder son calme. Déjà qu'elle avait fait une scène épouvantable à son mari quand celui-ci avait voulut offrir la cape d'invisibilité à Harry comme cadeau de Noël. James n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que de reconnaitre que il serait préférable d'attendre quelques années avant d'offrir ce genre de cadeau à son fils.

Harry ne sut rien des plans de son parrain et de son oncle. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il revint à Poudlard après les vacances qu'il constata que le professeur Quirell était absent et qu'un autre professeur avait reprit ses cours qu'il repensa à cette discussion. Il faut dire que entre ses parents et son frère et sa soeur, Harry n'avait pas eut une seconde à lui durant ses vacances.

Drago, lui, semblait avoir vécu l'enfer durant les siennes. Il avait les yeux creusé comme si il n'avait pas dormit de toutes les vacances. Et Harry se doutait que cela ne devait pas être loin de la vérité. Le choix de Drago devait avoir déçu sa famille et, apparemment, ils lui faisait payer. Harry se promis d'inviter Drago chez lui durant les vacances d'été.

Neville, quand à lui, était fidèle à lui même. Bien qu'impressionnante, le grand-mère de Neville semblait adorer son petit-fils. Et Neville ayant un caractère des plus aimables il ne devait pas y avoir eut de grosses frictions durant ses vacances. En tout cas, Lui et Drago furent très heureux de revoir Harry, et le jeune homme éprouva les mêmes sentiments.

Très vite ils se rendirent compte que la disparition du professeur Quirell n'était pas le seul changement intervenu durant les vacances. En effet, le professeur Dumbledore annonça que le troisième étage n'était plus interdit. Ce fut Ron qui leur en donna l'explication durant le cour d'histoire de la magie qu'il partageait avec les Griffondors. En effet, comme il était resté à Poudlard, il avait découvert que le professeur Quirell était mort durant un entretient privé qu'il avait eut avec le professeur Dumbledore peu après le nouvel an. Après cette mort suspecte, il avait vu le garde chasse emmener un énorme monstre, un chien à trois têtes, en direction de la forêt interdite. Du fait de ces connaissances, Ron connu un regain de popularité qui le rendit aimable avec tout le monde et qui augmenta singulièrement son nombre d'amis.

Le reste de l'année scolaire se passa agréablement pour les trois amis. Ils étaient plutôt bien placés dans le classement, mais malheureusement les résultats désastreux de l'équipe de Quiditch de Griffondor ne leur permit pas de remporter la coupe des quatre maisons. Ils finirent second derrière les Serpentards, à leur plus grand désappointement. Mais ils se promirent que la coupe serait leur l'année prochaine.

Neville s'était beaucoup rapproché du garde chasse, Hagrid, durant le printemps. En effet, le jeune homme étant passionné de botanique, il avait trouvé une source de connaissances inattendu en le garde chasse. Harry et Drago l'avait accompagné quelque fois. Ce fut d'ailleurs lors d'une de ces visites qu'ils avait entendu le garde chasse regretter que l'œuf de dragon qu'il avait gagné au pub après Noël ne lui fut jamais livré. Harry, Drago et Neville avaient partagés un même frisson à l'idée d'un dragon à Poudlard !

Les trois amis avaient réussis leurs examens de fin d'année haut la main, tout comme Ron qui semblait s'être investi dans ses études sous la férule d'une Serdaigle du nom de Hermione Granger. La jeune fille était très seule et Ron avait été là pour elle quand les Serpentards s'en étaient pris à elle. Une étrange amitié s'était alors formée pour le plus grand bien des deux protagonistes.

A suivre.

Une amie m'a demander pourquoi avoir choisit ce titre quand je ne parle que de la vie de Harry. Il faut dire que selon mes souvenirs, on ne sait que peu de choses sur Neville jusqu'au 4 ème volume si ce n'est qu'il es un garçon joufflue sujet à ce que des catastrophes lui arrive. Alors je doit créer mon propre Neville. Et puis, le héros de cette histoire est Harry, le titre sert juste à montrer en quoi cette histoire est différente.


End file.
